The Eden Bowl
by Shinra29
Summary: A wacky and irreverent take on the events following Ultimecia’s demise, with a serious story at its core. The new Global Congress mandates a new form of entertainment…football! The world’s heroes become the world’s superstars! (Extended summary
1. Introduction

Introduction to "The Eden Bowl"

DISCLAIMER: Squaresoft owns the characters and everything else related to Final Fantasy VIII. While I don't use the actual name in the story, the Super Bowl is a registered trademark of the National Football League. 

From the depths of my wild and rather twisted imagination, inspired by a random fit of silliness, is a new story titled, "The Eden Bowl". 

This is actually my first attempt at Fanfiction (the rest of my work is all original, and can be found under the same screen name on Fictionpress.net). And unlike my other stories, which feature lots of depth and extensive planning, I'm pretty much going to write this one as I go. So all comments and suggestions are welcome, and feel free to ask for some things to happen later on in the story. 

As promised, here is the extended summary of the story, in two parts. 

EXTENDED SUMMARY - The Game

The story begins six months after Ultimecia's fall. In order to calm the potential chaos from the fallout of Galbadia's attempt to take over the world, the Global Congress is formed, with representatives from all over the world, including the newly recolonized Centra continent. 

In his research, Esthar's Doctor Odine uncovers records of an ancient game that was played long before the Sorceress War against Adel. Presenting his findings to the Congress, they decide that it will be a fantastic diversion (a la Final Fantasy X) from the recent troubles with sorceresses and wars. The Congress tweaks the rules, and announces that the new sport of "football" will be played professionally, starting next year. 

After Balamb and Galbadia Gardens object to the fact that the new sport gives potential recruits an alternative to military service, the Congress monetarily compensates the institutions, and mandates that no more than eight "teams" will be created. Stadium construction in Balamb, Trabia, Galbadia, Dollet, Timber, Winhill, Centra, and Esthar begins immediately. 

The eight teams will compete in the "Great Hyne Football League" (GHFL). The best four teams qualify for the playoffs after a 14-game season, and two of those teams will advance to the "Eden Bowl", the championship game that the Congress plans to turn into a worldwide spectacle. The "Eden Bowl" will be played each year at the special mammoth 80,000-seat stadium built adjacent to Fisherman's Horizon. Security at the event will be provided by both Balamb and Galbadia Gardens. 

EXTENDED SUMMARY - The Story

Trust me, there is actually a plot to this. 

The six "heroes" who defeated Ultimecia are asked by the Congress to be the lead "attractions" for the new league, the world's new "superstars". 

While girls are not forbidden from participating, Quistis Trepe, Selphie Tilmitt, and Rinoa Heartilly decline the Congress' request to play. Irvine Kinneas and Zell Dincht immediately jump at the opportunity, but Balamb Garden's Commander, Squall Leonhart, remains unconvinced. 

Squall has chosen to focus on his dual roles of Commander and Sorceress' Knight. Having lived with him since the Ultimecia battle, Rinoa has managed to crack the surface of his "shell", but he is still mostly the same Squall Leonhart. 

However, when Rinoa becomes the owner of the Timber team and hires an old rival to play for her, Squall is unable to resist the challenge. 

With the "distraction" that the new sport has provided, a secret Estharian cult of "purists" has gone relatively unnoticed. They are after the elimination of the "abomination" that is the Global Congress...and the elimination of Sorceress Rinoa. 

While the game of football and lots of wild humor provide the backdrop, this is a story of love, fame, and realizing one's highest priorities. Will the world's "heroes" immerse themselves too far into a simple game? Can they keep their on-the-field lives separate from their off-the-field lives? Will the Estharian cult be able to rip apart the fragile world peace? 

It is another voyage of self-discovery, especially for Squall Leonhart, who must learn to further open his heart and see beyond the rigid world of duty and responsbility, not only for Rinoa's sake...but also for his own. 

* * *

I've rated the story PG-13 for violence (Not just on the football field) and language. 

Romance pairings include lots of Squall and Rinoa and the phasing in of Selphie and Irvine. Not sure if you'll see Quistis and Seifer get together...but anything's possible. 

* * *

The Eight Teams of the GHFL

**Balamb Cadets**  
Home Stadium: Balamb GardenField  
Capacity: 27,500 

**Galbadia Wendigos**  
Home Stadium: The Vinzer Deling Metrodome  
Capacity: 45,800 

**Trabia Snow Lions**  
Home Stadium: Trabia Memorial Stadium  
Capacity: 26,250 

**Esthar Hexadragons**  
Home Stadium: Esthar Stadium at Tears Point  
Capacity: 51,540 

**Timber Forest Owls**  
Home Stadium: Timber Maniacs Field (Special Fan Section called "The Owls' Nest" behind the south endzone)  
Capacity: 38,750 

**Centra Cactuars**  
Home Stadium: The Cactuar Dome  
Capacity: 33,000 

**Winhill Chicobos**  
Home Stadium: Raine Loire Memorial Park  
Capacity: 19,800 

**Dollet Anacondaurs**  
Home Stadium: Dollet Colisseum  
Capacity: 32,600 

The playoff champion wins "The Eden Bowl Trophy", a football on a pedestal with Eden's image engraved into the center of the ball. 

The regular season champion wins "The Laguna Loire Trophy", a circle engraved with the logos of Timber Maniacs and the nation of Esthar on top of a small pedestal. 

* * *

Expect the madness to begin in the next few days. There _will_ be serious parts at certain points, but this is a comedy. You will laugh. A lot. I promise. 


	2. Of Football and Hot Dogs

Home | The NHL | Storytime Corner | Insults | Fantasy Name Generator | Random Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 1 - "Of Football and Hot Dogs"

DISCLAIMER: Squaresoft owns the characters and everything else related to Final Fantasy VIII. While I don't use the actual name in the story, the Super Bowl is a registered trademark of the National Football League. 

The zaniness begins! Again, while I have some ideas as to where the story is going to go, ideas and suggestions are always welcome! 

* * *

"You're telling me that you haven't even _seen_ a T-Rexaur yet? Our entire class has! What's the matter with you?!" 

"Look, I just haven't gotten around to it yet. Not that the Grats are too tough, but come on. It's just a big dinosaur. What is there to worry about?" 

"Plenty, when it starts eating you." A stern voice startled the two young cadets, who immediately went rigid and saluted. 

Quistis Trepe crossed her arms and shook her head. "Don't take the Training Center lightly. It's not a video game. If you get killed, you're dead. There is no reset button," she admonished. 

"Yes, Instructor! Sorry, Instructor!" The two cadets were tripping over themselves trying to apologize. 

Quistis waved them away and continued down the walkway ring toward the cafeteria. It was nearly noon, and she desperately needed a distraction to grading SeeD exams. 

An ear-splitting "YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" pierced the air just as Quistis entered the cafeteria. She knew the voice well and chuckled to herself. 

Zell Dincht was doing backflips in the center of the room. Everyone was either staring at him or laughing at him, but Zell seemed not to notice that he was making a spectacle of himself. 

Quistis spotted Selphie chatting animatedly with Xu at a table not far from Zell's little display. She made her way over and pulled up a chair. 

"Heya Quisty!" Selphie half-shouted, cheerfully as usual. 

Quistis grinned and glanced over at Zell, who was now at the front of the line waiting for food. "Let me guess, new batch of hot dogs just came up." 

"Do you even have to ask?" Selphie joked. 

Quistis couldn't help but laugh again. Selphie though, launched right back into what she had been saying. 

"So as I was saying, I got a call from my good friend Michelle back at Trabia Garden today. We must've talked for over an hour! She said that her ears were ringing afterwards, I think the volume on her phone was too loud." 

Xu laughed and Quistis gave Selphie a wry grin. "I'm sure _that_ was her problem," Quistis joked. 

Selphie ignored her. "Anyway, that's not the best part! You won't believe what she asked me!" 

Before she could finish the thought, Zell came bounding over with a tray loaded down with six hot dogs and three sodas. He sat in the table's fourth chair and started eating, oblivious to the stares he was getting from the three women. 

"Gosh, Zell. Didn't your mother ever teach you to eat like a human being?" Xu asked. 

"Hmmph?" Zell had already downed a hot dog and nearly spat half of it out in his attempt to talk. 

Xu sighed. "Anyway, is it really wise to be eating all those hot dogs now? Isn't the first football practice this afternoon?" 

Zell nodded vigorously and took a long swig from a soda glass. "Hell yeah! First practice and our first meeting with the coach! And I think the team's _owners_, Cid and Edea, are going to give us some sort of introductory speech. It's going to be great! I can't wait to get out there, it's going to be a lot like combat training, except nobody's trying to _kill_ anybody." 

"Oh yes, it looks like such a _civilized_ sport," Quistis said, sarcasm dripping in her voice. 

"You sure you don't want to play, Quisty? You could probably knock around every guy out there...except me of course." 

"You've got it all wrong, Zell. I probably couldn't take _every_ guy out there, but I could definitely take _you_," Quistis retorted. 

"That hurts, Instructor." 

"Don't call me that, I'm off duty right now." 

"Speaking of football..." Selphie chimed in. 

"Don't tell me somebody convinced you to play," Xu said. 

"No...but close." 

Selphie paused dramatically. "I was saying before, about when I was talking to my friend at Trabia...well anyway, she gave me a new job!" 

"A job?" Zell and Quistis asked at the same time. 

"Yeah! You're looking at the newest _cheerleader_ for the Trabia Snow Lions!" 

Quistis' mouth dropped open and Zell laughed out loud. "Cheerleading! That's fantastic! You're _perfect_ for that, Selph!" he said. 

"Gooooooooo Snow Lions!" Selphie shouted. She immediately covered her mouth and put her head down after the entire cafeteria turned to glare at her. 

"That's gonna be tough to practice here," Quistis joked. 

"I'll keep that in mind," Selphie replied, a lopsided grin plastered on her face. 

"You couldn't get on the cheerleading squad here?" asked Xu. 

"Are you kidding? They'd make me the _captain_ of the squad without a second thought! But...I owe it to my friends back in Trabia. We're gonna have a blast!" 

"That makes two enemies now," Zell joked. 

Selphie and Quistis gave him a questioning glance. "Irvine is going to be Galbadia's star player, remember? For a hot shot like him, it's not too surprising. And I think the reason he's playing for Galbadia is because he'll have more media attention." 

"If he starts flirting with his new 'fan club'..." Selphie muttered. 

Quistis raised an eyebrow. "Then what happens if he does?" 

"Huh? Oh! You heard that?!" 

Zell smirked. "We know you like him, Selph. No need to hide it." 

Selphie blushed crimson. "Stop it guys! I do not!" 

Selphie's companions began to laugh again when Headmaster Cid's voice came over the loudspeaker. 

_"This is the Headmaster speaking. Quistis Trepe, please report to my office. I repeat, Quistis Trepe, please report to my office."_

Quistis growled. "Dammit, and I didn't even eat yet. This had better be good." 

"Now now Quistis, that's no way for an instructor to talk," Selphie joked. 

"Say hi to Irvine for me," Quistis shot back with a grin as she stood up. 

Selphie shook a fist at her as she walked away. "Oh, you'll pay for that, Quisty!" 

* * *

Quistis' stomach growled as she stepped inside the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. It rumbled again as the doors opened to let her out. 

"Alright already, I heard you the first time," she muttered. 

She stalked over to Cid's office and knocked politely on the polished wooden door. 

"Come in, Quistis." The Headmaster's voice sounded muffled. 

She peered a bit hesitantly inside as she opened the door. Cid was sitting on his chair with his back to her, and he was attempting to straighten up a mess of papers on the floor. 

Quistis sighed. _Nothing out of the ordinary_, she thought. "What can I do for you, sir?" 

Cid rummaged through his papers for another moment before shouting, "A ha!" and standing up with a small book in his hand. He walked over and stood in front of her with his hands, and the book, behind his back. 

"I have a request of you, Quistis," Cid began. 

"What is it, sir?" 

Cid sighed and took a breath before speaking again. "Please keep in mind that this is a _request_ and not an _order_. Although I would be deeply saddened if you choose not to do this." 

"Anyway, I'm sure you've heard about the Global Congress' new sport, and I'm sure you're aware that Edea and I are the owners of the new Balamb football team." 

"Yes sir, I have. But if you're trying to convince me to play, I'm going to say no." 

"No my dear Quistis, I am not asking you to play. But first, tell me, have you read the football rulebook yet? I thought I sent you a copy." 

Quistis hesitated. "Yes sir, I did. I got bored last weekend and didn't feel like going to Selphie's little dorm party." 

"Dorm party?" Cid raised an eyebrow. 

"Umm..." 

"Anyway, would you say that you are familiar with the game's rules?" 

"More or less," she replied. She wasn't really seeing the point of all this, and it was beginning to make her nervous. 

"Well then, here is my request to you. Quistis Trepe, I humbly ask you to be the first head coach of the Balamb Cadets." 

Quistis couldn't believe her ears. "Sir...you want _me_ to coach the team?" 

"I can't think of anyone else better than you. It's just like teaching. And football is more strategy than anything else." 

She couldn't remember the last time that she had been stunned speechless. The Global Congress was turning this new game into a spectacle. Every little thing was going to be scrutinized. Even though Cid wasn't asking her to play, she had her doubts. Her first thought seemed like one of common sense. 

If things began to go badly, the coach would be the first one blamed. It would be a lot easier to fire one person than to fire the whole team. 

"I...don't know, sir. Coaching sounds like more pressure than playing," she said. 

"Nonsense, Quistis. You went through Time Compression! You defeated a Sorceress from the far future! But coaching a football team makes you nervous?" 

"But sir, haven't you heard what the world's reporters and journalists are saying about this? They're getting a chance to _roast_ people in the press just for a stupid game." 

Cid sighed. "But I don't see it that way, Quistis. Most of our players are our own students. They know you and they like you. You have a firm hand, yet not overbearing. And even though you're a woman, you've more than earned your respect for defeating Ultimecia." 

"But..." 

"Consider it a challenge, Quistis," Cid interrupted. "You have six months to mold your 'troops' into a cohesive unit that can go out into the field and do battle against other well-trained units. But you Quistis, you give us an immediate advantage, because I can't think of anyone else with the tactical experience and knowledge that you have." 

"You flatter me too much, sir." 

"So what do you think? Will you do it?" 

Quistis took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. While she was still quite nervous about the whole idea, she suddenly realized that the sport was just a _game_. She could have _fun_. A diversion from the monotony of grading papers and teaching classes. Plus, she could use some outdoor exercise. 

She looked Cid directly in the eyes and smiled. "I guess my competitive spirit won't allow me to say no." 

Cid beamed. "Fantastic, Quistis! Fantastic! I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job! Here, let me give you this, only the eight owners received a copy of this book." He handed her the book that he had been holding. The cover read, "A Coach's Guide to Football." 

"I heard from Zell that the first practice is today," Quistis said. 

"Yes, but it's mostly just an informal gathering. We're having all the players meet in the Quad at 5:00. Edea and I will talk to them first, since we're the owners and all. We'll fill them in on more details on how the league will be run and whatnot. After that, we introduce you, our new coach, and you can talk to them about what to expect from you." 

"Like how I'll handle practices and things like that." 

"Exactly! You're going to love this, Quistis. I know it." 

"Well, thank you for the opportunity, sir." 

"Quistis...thank you for taking the job." 

"Do I get paid extra for this?" she joked. 

"Yes," Cid replied seriously. 

"Alright. I'll be at the Quad at 5." 

Cid smiled again as she turned and walked out the door. 

"Looks like I'll be on the front page of the Balamb newspaper again," she muttered to herself. 

* * *

Zell careened past the Directory on his T-Board and did an acrobatic flip over the exit turnstiles. He was heading outside to get a good workout in before the evening practice. He figured he could run a lap around the Garden to start getting himself back into shape. 

He noticed two familiar figures walking up the front steps, but the world suddenly becoming blurred and hazy. He shot his head around in confusion, before noticing that one of the "figures" in front of him was laughing hysterically. The T-Board came to a stop and the world returned to normal speed. 

"Come on Squall, I wasn't going that fast. Was there really a need to cast a Slow spell on me?" Zell whined. 

"That look on your face was priceless." Squall stunned him with a non-serious answer. Rinoa, who was latched onto his left arm, giggled in surprise. 

"Did...did you just...make a joke, Squall?" Zell stammered. 

"Actually you were going too fast, and technically, T-Boards aren't allowed in Garden." 

Zell scowled and Rinoa's face fell. "I'm working on him, Zell. I'm going to get Squall to lighten up if it's the last thing I do," she proclaimed. 

"I believe it," Squall muttered. 

Zell chuckled. "Well anyway, what brings you two out here in the middle of the day? Not enough work for you at the office, Squall?" 

Squall scowled at him while Rinoa laughed out loud. "Squall's on an extended lunch break," she said. "We took a walk down to the beach. It's awfully warm weather for March isn't it?" 

"I suppose," Squall replied blandly. 

"Well, I was heading out for a run before football practice today," Zell chimed in. "Gonna join us, Squall?" 

"Not a chance." 

"Come on! It's just a game! Have some fun!" 

"I've got more important things to worry about." 

"Like what?" Rinoa interrupted. 

"You." 

"Aww, isn't he such a sweetheart?" She directed the comment at Zell, who laughed again. 

"Oh well, I guess if _she_ can't convince you to play, then nobody can," Zell said. "Well, I'm off. Later, guys!" 

"Hold it, Zell," Squall commanded. "Lose the T-Board please." 

"But, Commander, please..." 

"Would you like Shiva to try reasoning with you?" 

"Tch...fine." Zell handed over the T-Board. "But I'd better get it back. No melting it down for generic weapon enhancements, like my last one." 

"Don't worry, Zell. It's in good hands." 

Zell gave him a look, but turned around and took off laughing. 

Rinoa reached up and kissed Squall as he turned around. "We still need to work on your people skills, my knight," she said. 

"Yes, your Highnessness." 

She hit him playfully on the arm. "You know I hate those fancy names." 

"Yes, _Princess_." 

"_Meanie_." 

Squall laughed, a very rare occurrence, as they walked back towards Garden. He handed Zell's T-Board over to the attendant at the turnstiles. He then allowed her to lead him back inside the building, arm-in-arm. 

They walked all the way to the elevator in silence. 

"You know, Squall, one of Zell's comments reminded me of something that I need to tell you." Rinoa looked at him as they entered the elevator. 

"What is it?" 

"I'll tell you when we get to your office, _Commander_." 

"I deserved that," he muttered under his breath. He forgot that Rinoa's sorceress powers had enhanced all her senses, and that she could hear him loud and clear. She smirked at him coyly. 

Squall shook his head at a large stack of paperwork propped against the door that had materialized during his little break. 

"Remind me again why I took this job," he asked rhetorically. 

"I have a Firaga spell handy," Rinoa offered. 

"Probably not the best of ideas, although under the circumstances, I wouldn't really mind." 

Rinoa laughed as he released her to scoop up the papers and open the door. She closed it behind them and chuckled again as he dropped the papers on his desk with a loud _thud_ and a very annoyed sigh. 

Squall turned around and pulled her into a tight hug. "Now, what was it you were going to tell me." 

She pushed away slightly but kept herself in his arms. "First, I need you to promise me that you won't call me stupid or crazy." 

"Promise." 

"Ok, well, I was thinking about this for a long time. You remember all that money I've got stashed away in my mother's trust fund and my father's bank accounts?" 

"What about it?" 

"Well, I figured that I could spend a bunch of it, since what does a Sorceress need money for? And I can also leech off your paycheck if I get desperate." 

Squall smirked. "That's a truckload of cash you've got, Rin. How could you possibly spend it _all_ at once." 

She smirked right back. "You don't know girls that well, do you, Squall." 

"That's what you're here for." 

He kissed her before she had a chance to continue. 

She regathered her breath. "As I was about to say, _before I was so nicely interrupted_, is that I got a request from the President of Timber to spend some of that _truckload_." 

"They're asking for charitable donations?" 

"No, actually. It has to do with football." 

"Football?" 

"I know how much you don't care for the game, but this was something I couldn't pass up." 

Squall's face could have been carved from stone. 

"You're looking at the new owner of the Timber Forest Owls football team," she whispered. 

"_What?!_" 

"Geez, Squall, no need to shout." 

"You _bought_ the team?" 

"Yes!" She flashed him her best smile. 

"Why?" 

"Well...why not?" 

"It's a silly game." 

"Squall, just because it's a _game_ doesn't mean that it's _silly_. Look, I know you don't want to play, and I promise that I'll never whine to you about it again. But this could be a fun thing for me! I can already imagine the newspaper headline, 'Timber Heroine Returns to Buy Football Team'." 

"And they have no problem with the fact that you're the Sorceress." 

Rinoa gave him a very dark look. "The plan is that they don't find out." 

"Can you run the team from here?" 

Confusion erased the dark look on her face. "Umm...yeah. That's why we have computers." 

His mouth threatened to curl into a smile. "Then I only have one thing to say about this." 

"Hmm?" 

"_Whatever_." 

Rinoa laughed loudly and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I actually have one more question," Squall whispered. 

"What's that?" 

"What happens if Balamb and Timber make it to this Eden Bowl thing." 

She grinned. "Then Timber's going to win. And I get a big trophy to wave around for a whole year." 

"You are something else, you know that." 

"So are you." 

She smiled and moved to meet her lips with his when they were abruptly cut off by a knock at the door. 

Squall made an almost inhuman noise from the back of his throat, causing Rinoa to bury her head in his shoulder again to keep from laughing. 

"Squall, you're not going to believe this!" a voice shouted from behind the door. 

"Quistis?" Squall shouted. 

The blonde-haired instructor stepped into the room and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I..." 

"Quistis, what is it?" Squall asked evenly. 

"Oh..." Quistis paused when she heard Rinoa's giggling. "I uh, I just talked to Cid. He made me the coach of the Balamb football team!" 

"Oh Great Hyne, _football_," Squall grumbled. 

Quistis and Rinoa's laughter echoed around the room. 

* * *

Trust me, this will get wackier. Star Galbadian quarterback Irvine, Trabia cheerleader Selphie, and Balamb Head Coach Quistis is just the beginning. Expect a lot more to happen once I get past the slow introductory chapters.


	3. First Contact

Chapter 2 - "First Contact"

DISCLAIMER: Squaresoft owns the characters and everything else related to Final Fantasy VIII. While I don't use the actual name in the story, the Super Bowl is a registered trademark of the National Football League. 

Ok everybody, I'm REALLY sorry for taking so long to update the story. I created this story on a whim of inspiration while home for Spring Break, but it quickly disappeared once I got back to school. I've honestly had enough work to do since then to keep me from writing much of anything. But classes are over, and Finals will be done in just nine days. Expect more frequent updates. 

* * *

"I need to get some air," Squall sighed irritably. 

"Go on then, these papers will be here when you get back," Rinoa replied cheekily. 

"Don't I know it." 

She chuckled and hopped up off the couch in Squall's office. "Selphie wanted to go T-Rexaur hunting in the Training Center today, I'd better go see what she's up to." 

"Be careful." 

She walked over and gave him a light kiss. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She grinned at him widely after he shook his head, before turning around and leaving the room. 

Now alone, Squall decided to escape the confines of his office. He waited for the elevator to come back up after Rinoa's departure and took it down to the second floor. He walked past the classrooms, hearing one of the instructors lecturing on the history of Cactuars. It hadn't been Squall's idea to expand the curriculum. 

He opened the door to the second floor balcony and was immediately greeted by a blast of cool spring air. He shut the door behind him, but only took one step before stopping in his tracks. 

"...Matron?" Squall asked warily. 

Edea was sprawled out on a lawn chair wearing nothing but baggy shorts and a bikini top. The back of the chair was propped up to allow her to see over the railing and a large bottle from Cid's personal wine collection sat next to a glass on a small nearby table. 

She pulled her sunglasses down upon hearing Squall's voice. "Oh! Hello, Squall!" 

"Matron...what are you doing out here?" 

She smiled thinly. "What, I'm not allowed to sit outside in the sun?" 

"Well, no...er, I mean...why?" 

Edea laughed, and then hiccupped loudly. She took another long swig from her wine glass. Squall noticed that the bottle itself was already more than half empty. 

"I'm actually watching the football team practice. Care to join me?" She smirked at him again. 

"...Have you had too much to drink?" 

"Of course not!" She followed that with another long swig, before refilling the glass. 

Squall just shook his head and walked over to the railing. He leaned against it with his arms folded underneath, and watched as Quistis scurried around the field, shouting orders and blowing her whistle repeatedly. 

It looked like controlled chaos. Squall shook his head disgustedly. 

Edea noticed his look. "Hey, at least they're already fun to watch. The tickets will sell in no time!" She burped loudly and covered her mouth. "Oops, excuse me!" 

Squall looked over at her, more than a bit shocked. "Matron?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Never mind." 

She began laughing hysterically like it was the funniest thing in the world. 

Squall thought hard, and realized that the only thing that could shut out the noise would be to call a Guardian Force. He settled on Shiva, and called the ice queen into junction. 

_"Shiva? I need you to plug my ears or something. Edea's drunken antics are starting to annoy me."_

_"What's that, Commander? *Hic* Slug your rears? I'd be happy to! *Hic*"_

Squall snarled and released the junction. "The damn _Guardians_ get drunk now too?! I think I'm in a zoo," he muttered to himself. 

One of the players on the field tripped over his own feet, prompting Edea to laugh shrilly again. 

Squall put his put head on his arms and closed his eyes. 

* * *

"Hold it!!!!" 

Quistis blew her whistle at least three times before Zell stopped running downfield with the ball. He turned quickly and high-stepped back to the offense's huddle. 

"Have you gone deaf, Zell? _Stop_ when I blow this thing alright?" 

Zell mock-saluted her with a silly grin on his face. "Yes, ma'am!" 

Quistis growled. This was a much harder job that she had anticipated. And it was only the first real practice. 

"Just show me some respect please." 

"Sorry." 

"Now get back in there." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Let's run that play again!" she shouted to the offense. 

Milo Sanabria, a local Balamb teen who was close to graduating from SeeD, had been designated as the starting quarterback of the team. 

"Alright, guys. Wing-32, X-Dive left on two, ready, break!" Milo directed. 

"Wait a second," piped up one of the linemen. 

"What?" asked Milo irritably. 

"What's Wing-32 again?" 

"Great Hyne, Hartnell, haven't you read the playbook?!" 

"Umm...no. Not the whole thing." 

"Just block the guy in front of you, they don't know what they're doing either." 

"...Ok." 

Milo broke the huddle and the offense took their positions. Zell licked his lips eagerly. Because of his speed, Quistis had made him the running back, and he relished the fact that so many of the plays seemed to be designed for him. 

"Blue 42, Red 28, hut, hut, hike!" 

Milo turned and handed the ball off to Zell, who was immediately knocked to the ground by a defensive player who weighed at least three hundred pounds. 

"Oooooof!" Zell felt the wind essentially crushed out of him. 

"You ok?" the big man asked. 

"Umm...sure," Zell wheezed. 

"Somebody missed a block there!" Quistis yelled, approaching the group. 

Milo glared at the lineman Hartnell. "Hartnell hasn't read the playbook," he snapped. 

"What?!" Quistis fought off the urge to uncoil her whip. "Three laps around the field, and don't be lazy next time!" 

Hartnell scurried away, and Quistis tiredly put a hand on her forehead. 

"Ok, guys, let's break for the day." The players either nodded or cheered, while Zell was still trying to get himself to stand upright. 

"And if anyone else forgets to read the playbook, you'll be hauling rocks in the Fire Cavern!" she shouted at the retreating players. 

She ignored the groans of protest and turned to Zell. "You sure you're alright?" 

"Now I know what a crushed hot dog feels like." 

"Do I need to get Dr. Kadowaki out here?" 

"I've had worse." 

"Ok, get some rest then." 

"Will do." Zell walked over to the bench, grabbed a cup of water, and then headed back inside Garden. 

"They should make _this_ part of the SeeD exam," Quistis muttered to herself before following him inside. 

* * *

"Hurry up Rinny!" Selphie stood at the entrance to the Training Center, as usual, ready to bounce off the walls. 

Rinoa laughed as she approached. Both were in their usual battle attire, and both were looking forward to an afternoon of random monster slaying. 

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Selphie prodded again, bounding ahead down the hallway. 

Rinoa started jogging to keep pace, but stopped to stretch a bit when they reached the forested area of the Training Center. 

"I'll be right back," Selphie said, before taking off inside the facility. 

Rinoa shrugged, and then laughed to herself again, when she heard Selphie's shouts from the other end of the complex. Just seconds later, half a dozen frightened cadets came running towards the entrance, as if a T-Rexaur was chasing them, as opposed to Selphie Tilmitt. 

"Was that necessary?" Rinoa asked with a laugh when Selphie returned. 

"Hey, I just reserved the entire Training Center for ourselves. Nobody else can kill _my_ monsters!" Selphie replied. 

"Alright, ready when you are." 

"Let's paaaaaaaaaah-tay!" 

The two women readied their weapons headed straight for the deepest part of the Center, where the faint rumblings of T-Rexaurs could be heard. 

But three Grats flung themselves out of the foliage just as Rinoa and Selphie were passing the Secret Area. 

"Get 'em!!" Selphie screamed. 

She launched herself towards the nearest Grat, twirling her nunchaku like a madwoman. She junctioned Ifrit and some fire magic into her weapon in little more than an instant, and with one swing of her weapon, the Grat was writhing on the ground, covered in flames. 

"Ha, was that all?" Rinoa taunted. 

Rinoa's eyes flashed white, as she reached deep inside herself, calling forth her Sorceress power. She raised her left arm across and over her head, and brought it down sharply, as if swinging a sword. A line of fire streaked diagonally through the second Grat, which splattered to the ground instantly. 

"That's nothing!" Selphie called back. 

She shut her eyes and charged forward blindly toward the last remaining Grat. The creature shot its Gastric Juice at her, but she instinctively rolled right under it and brought her nunchaku up in an arc, slicing right through the Grat with the enhanced fire magic. 

However, Selphie was too close when she hit it, and the Grat's innards poured out all over her, drenching her no-longer-yellow outfit. 

"Ewwwww! Yuck! I think I'm gonna be sick!" Selphie spat. 

Rinoa released her power and fell to the ground laughing. "You look great, Selph! Green really suits you!" 

Selphie stuck her tongue out, but more Gastric Juice dripped off of her hair and into her mouth. She immediately spat it out and tried to shake herself dry. 

"Is that a new dance?" Rinoa giggled, as she watched Selphie twist and shake herself around. 

Selphie reached down, picked up a puddle of Grat innards, and hurled it in Rinoa's direction. It hit the young Sorceress square on the left shoulder. 

"Hey!" 

Now it was Selphie's turn to laugh hysterically. But Rinoa had another trick up her sleeve. 

"Water!" Rinoa yelled. She didn't put a lot of power behind the spell, but it still knocked Selphie back on her rear end. Selphie coughed up water for a few seconds, and pried her sopping wet hair off of her face. The remains of the Grat were completely washed away. 

"You could at least give me some warning when you're about to do that!" 

A loud roar silenced both of them. 

"Alright, finally, what we came for!" Selphie shouted. 

She charged straight for the big dinosaur, leaving a long water trail behind her. "Hey, leave some for me!" Rinoa shouted after her. 

Selphie stopped, stuck her tongue out at the dinosaur, and quickly hurled a Firaga spell right at the creature's belly. The monster roared and took a thunderous step forward, attempting to crush its diminutive adversary. 

Selphie back-flipped away from the massive foot, which was immediately burnt terribly by one of Rinoa's Flare spells. 

Enraged, the big dinosaur swung its tail around, nearly sideswiping both women off their feet. 

Selphie got up and quickly rummaged around in her head for more spells. "Yes! TORNADO!" she shouted. 

The monster was blown towards the far wall, where Rinoa had positioned herself. She spun on her heel, and with her back turned, launched another Flare spell in the dinosaur's direction. 

"Behind-the-back spells now, huh? You're such a show-off!" Selphie cried. 

Rinoa cartwheeled away from another tail-lashing, junctioned a Firaga spell to her Shooting Star, aimed quickly, and fired the projectile at the monster's head. 

It struck the T-Rexaur right between the eyes, and the massive beast was knocked down for the count with the added magical kick. 

Rinoa wiped her hands in the clean-up gesture and walked back towards her friend. 

"Not fair! I wanted the killing shot!" Selphie fumed, still dripping wet. 

"Sorry Selph, you looked a bit...weighed down," Rinoa smirked. 

"Very funny, but sorry Rinny, I wasn't gonna get naked for you." 

Rinoa mock-pouted, and both girls burst out laughing. 

"Well, looks like you need to dry out and I need to clean up," Rinoa said, referring to the Grat stain on her shoulder. 

"Aww, we're done already?!" 

"I'm sorry, but I have to catch a train tomorrow. I'm heading to Timber to check out my new football team." 

"Fine, be that way." Selphie stuck her tongue out again. 

Rinoa smiled wickedly, and called a very weak Thunder spell into her right hand. 

"Rinny..." 

She casually placed her hand on Selphie's shoulder...and in Selphie's currently wet state, it gave her quite a jolt. 

Selphie shrieked, and Rinoa took off running, laughing her way out of the Training Center. 

"Get back here, Rinoa! Come and get what's coming to you!" Selphie shouted as she ran out after her. 

* * *

Irvine sat sprawled on a couch inside an office in the newly-built complex for the Galbadia Wendigos' football team. Over a hundred people had shown up that morning just to watch the team's first practice. Most of them being young women of course. 

Irvine opened his eyes when he heard the door open, and they widened involuntarily when two attractive young ladies, both no older than college age, walked into the room. 

"Irvine Kinneas?" one of the women asked. 

He smiled his trademark smile. "That would be me." 

She regarded him coolly. "I'm Niki Westlund, and she's Chandra Epsteyn, we're both from the Deling City Times." 

Chandra pushed her glasses up and gave Irvine a small smile, trying to flush the heat out of her cheeks. 

Irvine slowly lifted himself off the couch and kissed both of them on the left hand. "How may I be of service?" 

"We'd just like to talk to you for a bit," Niki replied, stopping just short of glaring at him frostily. She obviously knew of his reputation. 

"Gladly. Stay as long as you like." 

He sat back down on the couch and the two girls took seats on either side. He puts his arms around them both, and while Niki shrugged him off, Chandra did not, and Irvine pulled her closer to him, smiling at her warmly. 

Niki cleared her throat. "Mr. Kinneas..." 

"Please, call me Irvine." 

"Right, Irvine, tell us a bit about your first impressions of the team." 

"I think we're off to a good start. There's a lot of kids from Galbadia Garden on the team. We've got some tough guys out there...including myself, of course." 

Chandra giggled, but Niki ignored him and continued on. "What about yourself, Irvine, why did you choose to play, and why for the Wendigos?" 

"Well that's easy. There are lots of perks to saving the world and all, but women drool over athletes. That was my main motivation. I picked the Wendigos because Deling City is so much bigger than Balamb. There are lots more women here." 

"So you're just in it to increase your own fame and popularity?" Niki snapped. 

Irvine laughed. "I was just joking...sort of. I like the game. Getting out there in practice and playing Quarterback was the most fun I've had in a long time. And I'm getting paid a Sorceress' ransom to do it." 

Chandra burst out laughing while Niki shook her head and wrote down what Irvine had just said. 

"And what about you, young lady, anything you'd like to know about the mysterious Irvine Kinneas?" He looked down at Chandra and winked at her. "I'm free for dinner tonight." 

She blushed crimson and looked away. Niki coughed loudly. 

"Irvine, if the Wendigos win the Eden Bowl, what are you going to do to celebrate?" 

He smiled broadly. "That's obvious. Throw a huge party, invite lots of pretty women, and drink beer all night." 

Niki scribbled that down on her pad again and abruptly stood up. "Come on Chandra, we've got enough, time to go." 

Chandra shrugged herself free from under Irvine's arm and smiled at him as she got up. "That dinner date is still open," Irvine said cheekily. 

"_Come on_," Niki grated, grabbing Chandra's arm and pulling her partner out the door. 

Irvine grinned to himself, laid himself down again, pulled his hat over his eyes, and fell asleep. 

* * *

The next afternoon, Rinoa found herself walking the streets of Timber with her trusted companion Angelo. They had attended the first practice of the new Timber Forest Owls team, and Angelo had already taken a liking to retrieving the kicking tees from the middle of the field. 

She had been shown around the construction site for the new stadium by team representatives, and heard a report from an old man named Seymour Grady, one of her father's old friends, whom she had given the job of managing the team's finances. All in all, she had little to complain about, and she had even enjoyed watching the team practice for the first time. 

She was heading back to her hotel room to pick up some papers that she had forgotten to bring with her that morning, but stopped short when Angelo started barking at the top of his lungs. 

"What it is, boy?" she asked, petting him on the head. 

But Angelo did not stop barking, and his lips threatened to curl into a snarl. He was looking straight at an alleyway between the Timber Maniacs building and the next-door residence. 

She cautiously made her way across the street, with Angelo following slowly at her side. She peered inside the shadows and gasped. 

"Well, well, well. Fancy running into you here," a familiar voice said softly. 

Rinoa involuntarily took two steps back, and Angelo snarled louder. 

The unmistakable form of Seifer Almasy stepped out into the afternoon light. 

"Seifer? What...what are you doing here?" 

Ultimecia's former knight shrugged. "Doing all sorts of odd jobs. Traveling from one place to the next. Basically doing whatever I can to stay out of trouble." 

"Easy boy, easy," she whispered to her dog, and Angelo calmed down a bit. Even though this man had turned her over to the Sorceress Adel, she couldn't help but feel a wave a pity for him. His face looked scarred and unclean, and there were rips in trademark gray jacket. 

"Are you...alright?" she asked. 

"I'm getting by, thank you," he replied, without any edge at all in his voice. 

"What are you doing now?" 

"Well, I just got fired as a bouncer down at the Pub, mostly because I drank too much while I was on duty. I think I have enough money left to scrounge for a train ticket to get to either Dollet or Deling." 

"Oh..." 

"It's alright. Forget you ever saw me, I don't want any pity," he said evenly, before walking past her down the street. 

"Seifer...wait!" she called. 

He stopped and slowly turned around. 

"I can...I can help you." 

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that so?" 

"Yeah. Have you heard? I own the Timber football team." 

"I know. But what does that have to do with me?" 

"I can give you a job," she replied softly. 

He looked at her incredulously. "After all I did to you, you'd give me a job on your team?" 

She bit her lip and pondered this for a moment. She knew what Squall would say when he found out, but for some reason, she couldn't just leave him there. 

"I can...and I will." 

"I'm shocked." 

"Just show up to practice tomorrow before I change my mind." 

He grinned widely. "Yes ma'am." He turned and walked off down the street. 

_What am I doing? Did I really just put Seifer on my team?_

Angelo looked up at her expectantly. All his earlier anger had left when Seifer did. 

"Come on Angelo, let's go. I'll get you some treats back at the hotel." 

The dog barked happily and nuzzled her leg before following her up the opposite end of the street. 

* * *

I will probably only write one or two more intro chapters before the "season" starts. I've already created a schedule (Yeah, I got that bored this afternoon), and the road to the Eden Bowl will get started shortly. There will definitely be updates sooner than last time. 


End file.
